Deadly Class Vol 1 16
and all the craziness at the school. Kendal thinks it may be connected with Willie's gang life. Marcus tells him to screw off. As Kendal leaves, he tells Marcus to check out the clinic as it looks like he has herpes. has visions of having herpes infested children with a random woman.]] As Marcus leaves the building, he spots Saya and Willie trailing him. Rather than ignore it, he approaches them and ash what they want. He apologizes for freaking out that they are dating. They turn away and tell him they'll be seeing him real soon. Victor runs by on his daily jog and reminds him he has to make a decision as to whether he turns himself or his friends in to Master Lin. Later, Marcus heads to the health clinic. He spots a girl in line in front of him and fantasizes how she would like him because she's also at a health clinic. Normally she's be out of his league, but since they both have herpes they could be happy together. She gets up front and checks in for HIV+ and Marcus immediately looses his interest in her. Marcus heads back to see the doctor. He tells him how he's been with several woman, Petra, Saya, Maria, and Kelly. The doctor recommends he stop messing around and tells him it's just a pubic infection from longer hairs. Marcus returns homes to find Shabnam waiting for him. Shabnam immediately gives him a hard time about where he went with Kelly the night of the party. Marcus claims he didn't touch her. There's a sudden knocking at the door and they open it to find Kelly. Kelly tells Marcus she's pregnant with his child. Marcus blows her off and calls her a liar as he leaves. .]] Marcus heads to an outdoor football game to collect his thoughts. He thinks about the ultimatum Victor gave him about turning in himself or his friends. He decides he needs a third option. He heads home and puts on assassin clothes and loads a silenced gun. He heads out to where Victor runs each morning and waits for him with plans to kill him. As Victor draws near, an announcement comes out over the loud speaker that there is an emergency meeting. Marcus misses his chance to shoot and follows Victor into the showers. Inside, he's about to shoot him in the back of the head when Victor reaches for soap. As a result, he only shoots his ear and Victor turns on him and attacks him. As Victor runs away, Marcus takes another shot at him. At the same time, Master Zane enters the room. Zane takes the bullet to the head and falls dead. Marcus doesn't have time to stop as he needs to catch Victor. He continues to chase him as Victor throws clothes on as they run down the hall. They enter the auditorium where Master Lin welcomes them to join the rest of the class. They sit down inconspicuously as if nothing was wrong. Master Lin announces that there are 'rats' in the school. Those that have broken the rules. He announces the rats have killed Chico, Lex, and Maria. He announces their next assignment, is to seek out the 'rats' in the school and kill them. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * * * Other Characters: * Chico * * Lex * Maria * * * Petra * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This issue is collected in: Deadly Class Vol 1 TPB 3.png|link=Deadly Class TPB 3 (Collected)|This issue is collected in | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}